


Twins and Thieves

by maybeembee



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Female My Unit - Rin, Male My Unit - Corr, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Subtle Hints of Past Sexual Abuse, Thieves Guild, Twin My Unit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeembee/pseuds/maybeembee
Summary: An AU cannon divergence where Prince Corr and his Nohrian siblings are relying on the sly and sultry Niles to retrieve or reveal the truth regarding the whereabouts of the missing Princess Rin, Corr's twin sister.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at a more involved and drawn out series. I like the idea of the twin dynamic of the main characters, so I wanted to play around with the concept in writing. The first chapter is set-up, so it'll be shorter than the rest. Still brainstorming the exact way I want this to play out.

War was upon the realm.

Not the political, cold, calculated exchange of snipes and secrets Nohr knew they would win with no struggle. No this was the bloody, exhausting, overwhelmingly dark depressive world of battlefields and battered bodies that would require more resources than available.

Niles was fine with both possibilities, though he knew his strength was in wandering the seedy underground in the two nations gathering intel. He thrived on being of both worlds; an outlaw with friends in low places and a retainer rubbing elbows with the elite. 

Being spared his life had been more than he could have hoped for. Being allowed to continue his shady activities in the name of protecting their proud nation was the icing on the delectably devious cake he called life. 

Much like any other day, Niles was called to the war council room by his liege after the other royal family members and nobles had been dismissed. Many of the higher class members in the castle found his company… _uncomfortably intriguing_ to say it in the kindest way possible. The former thief was used to disdain and discomfort in his life, and thrived on both pleasure and pain as they came. 

Unlike any other day, another presence joined his master in strategizing for future advancements from Hoshidian forces. Leo’s older brother, Prince Corr, brough to them from the Northern Fortress several years back to begin the grooming process of living a noble life. Innocent, naive, and just a bit too trusting for this single-eyed outlaw’s tastes, the prince always had a way of getting people to follow his lead without good reason. Even the calculating and cynical prince in dark black armor that gave him orders on the regular. 

“Niles,” Leo nodded in acknowledgment of his entrance to the room. 

“Milord Leo,” an abbreviated bow was the retainer’s response, “Prince Corr. I hear potential congratulations are in order if it’s to be believed you’ll be in an arranged marriage with Princess Azura of Hoshido”

“Niles! Leo says the job I have in mind could only be accomplished by a man of your...talents,” the young man smiled tepidly. Something unheard of from the usually explosively emotionally expressive individual. 

“Why you flatter me, sir. What information did you need me extract from our friends on the outside this time? Perhaps something about your potential future bride-to-be?” Niles suavely wandered behind the two men, getting dangerously close to their personal space. Leo groaned in agitation, and Corr shifted the weight of his feet in discomfort. The change in the air of the room seemed apparent. Niles wasn’t sure if the cause was the assignment or the invasion of their bubble.

“It’s about our sister…” Corr rubbed his hands together anxiously.

“Lady Camilla or Lady Elise?” Niles eyebrow crooked at the odd statement.

“Neither. Niles you know the rule of missions I assign you. It applies to this as well,” the normal facial expression of a rueful frown graced the blonde prince.

A somber nod was given, “Of course Milord. With the utmost discretion and secrecy. But the last time I checked you had two…”

“Three sisters. We have three sisters. Corr has a twin sister that was kept in the Northern Fortress with him. He was brought to us after a raid on the fortress left the place void of the valuables, Princess Rin included,” Leo clasped his sibling’s shoulder in comfort as the young man avoided eye contact. 

“We figured they were going to use her as a bargaining chip to extort the royal family, but nothing was ever heard from them about her whereabouts after the invasion...” Corr trailed off and left the rest to be implied by his watery emotions, “None the less, we need to locate her to ensure she doesn’t become a political captive if she is still…”

Niles inferred what he needed to from the statement. He remembered his own invasion job on the main castle that landed him on the executioner’s block. 

He also recalled an additional job around that same timeframe, “Before you so graciously saved my head from being cleaved off my shoulders for the castle heist of the century, I recall another small clique from our group being sent to infiltrate the Northern Fortress in the event our main mission fell through.”

Corr’s pointed ears twitched at the introduction of this new information, “So you may have a lead on where she could be?” Leo eyed his faithful retainer with curiosity common to the studious prince. 

“Oh sweet boy. So trusting of a man who could have been a part of the very heist that snagged your precious sister. If I wasn’t so loyal to the sibling standing next to you, I would avoid this at all costs. Going back to the guild could very well be the end of my life this time around,” Niles laughed at the thought of facing death a second time.

“ _Niles_ ” Leo snapped impatiently at the borderline insubordination, “Is this something you can take on, yes or no?”

“Milord Leo, it will be taken care of,” Niles tipped his head subtly as he exited the room to prepare for his covert operation. 

Leo and Corr sat in silence while cleaning up the various maps scattered around the council table after the ex-thief’s departure. Corr’s mind swirled with distant memories of his identical sister, and the isolated life they shared before all of the chaos war and rebellion brought to the citizens of Nohr. 

“Are you sure he’s the right one for the job?” Corr ran his hand through his jet black hair, starkly contrasting his pale skin and crimson eyes. 

“If there was anyone I would trust with this mission, it would be him. Loath as I am to admit it. We’ll have to make sure to give him a decent description of Rin if he’s going to find her,” Leo began writing down features that Corr could remember of his twin before their abrupt separation. 

“Well unlike me, she has that ice blue hair color that Elise was always jealous of. However her eyes are the same deep red color, and pale skin. She has the same wing shaped birthmark on both cheeks that I do. No shoes, ever. She would kick off any pair the maids tried to put on her. She loved to sing and play piano, unlike my talent for being tone deaf. She was learning to use a bow and arrow at the same time I started learning swordsmanship. That’s about all I can remember at this point,” Corr growled in frustration as he tried to recall more details to help the recovery effort. 

“Peace, big brother. Niles knows what he’s doing. Even if he acts unbecoming of his stature at times,” Leo sealed the description in an envelope for his reckless royal pain in the ass of a retainer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connections are a powerful thing, both ones you've already made and those that are yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably go through and edit this a million times after finding tons of mistakes or things I don't like, but if I don't post it first it'll never end up on here. Hope it's making sense in some way!

Connections will get you far in life if you make the right ones.

Niles knew there were certain places the guild could be located at, and a new master was most likely appointed after their last one was beheaded. He would need to gather intel from his connections in the underground to see if he would be welcomed or wounded when entering the theives' midsts.

“O’ deadliest of archers and assassins, Odin Dark seeks audience with your foreboding aura,” Niles cursed at the flowery speech of his partner. He turned to find an idiotic smile plastered on the retainer’s face. 

“You’re a damned weirdo, you know that Odin?” Niles filled his quiver to the brim with arrows, “I have to get moving, so drop the crazy talk and tell me what you need.”

“Alright fine. Our Lord wanted me to hand off this note to you, as well as remind you if you should need anything to make this mission successful just send word,” Odin shrugged, holding out the envelope. 

Niles read the description of his target in the upcoming recon mission. Not many of the royals took up the bow as their weapon of choice, so it was surprising the princess had chosen archery. She probably had to give it up when they took her prisoner, which meant he would likely be the only one able to protect them if something went wrong. 

If Odin’s aching blood wouldn’t completely kill the secrecy of the mission, it may have been better taking him along to accomplish this. Niles knew one of them had to stay behind for defensive needs, though the thief had a sneaking suspicion his liege wasn’t thrilled to have to deal with the mage’s theatrics alone. 

“Good luck my friend. May the fates favour your return to us,” Odin wandered back to the castle, going on about the darkness enveloping something blah blah. Niles rolled his eyes, and set off to the city of Cyrkensia to find his first connection.

* * *

“Camilla you’ve been to Hoshido before to meet with the royals right?” Corr observed his older sister working on intricate embroidery of a sapphire scarf. 

The crown princess hummed in acknowledgment, “Xander and I went right before you were brought from the Northern Fortress. We were actually discussing an alliance through marriage, trying to determine who would create the relationship that would serve as a beacon of hope for our two nations.”

Corr nodded in understanding, knowing that was when the royals determined Azura would be the best fit for him out of the Hoshidian royal princesses. He had only heard stories of what his future wife looked like, and her personality was a mystery to those who observed her.

“Do you think they’ll ever find her before the wedding is supposed to happen?” Corr grabbed a spool of gold thread his sibling pointed at. 

“I don’t know love. We’ve kept her disappearance hush while Ryoma has his men searching for her, but it’s been quite a few years now since she was kidnapped,” Camilla pricked herself with the needle on accident, never flinching at the sensation she was so accustomed to. 

They sat in silence for a while longer, neither sure how to talk about a future that was on hold. Corr knew this alliance was critical to avoid a war their people were basically demanding at this point. He wondered if their opposing royals were stringing them along, but tried to remain optimistic that they were dedicated to this promise of peace they consistently voiced. 

“Do you think father will try to marry you and Xander off as well?” the prince’s crimson orbs swirled with uncertainty.

“I have a feeling if this falls through, Hoshido may demand marriage of a higher caliber. Like a crown prince and princess. Don’t worry my darling, we’ll figure this out as it comes. Right now, postponing is the best thing we can do until both Princess Azura and Princess Rin are found,” Camilla smirked at the look of shock on her brother’s adorable face.

“How did you know…” Corr frowned.

Camilla giggled as she wrapped her sibling in a rather tight embrace. Corr leaned against her soft frame, trying to hold together what emotions he still had control over during this transition period of his life. 

“Your big sister knows more about our family than you could ever imagine, my love”

* * *

To the former outlaw, nothing felt like home quite like a seedy bar with dim lighting. 

The bartender dropped a cup of questionable liquid in front of Niles, and went back to ritualistically cleaning barware clouded by years of use and abuse. A quick survey of the surrounding patrons left him focused on his glass, waiting for his source to arrive for their meeting. 

It was comforting to sit on the stiff barstool, yet disorienting at the same time. Nostalgic with a hint of danger, Niles kept his hood up to cover his easily identifiable eye-patch adorned visage. It had been a while since he stayed alone in a bar for more than a few minutes. He was getting impatient that his connection was half an hour later than agreed. 

“Never thought I’d see his royal highness commiserating with the likes of us lowly common folks,” in his peripheral field, another hooded figure sat next to him in the far corner of the bar. A small pouch was exchanged between them, and the bartender set another glass in front of the newcomer.

“While your flattery is misguided Anna, I appreciate the sentiment truly. Perhaps you could tell me where the rest of your friends are posted up?” Niles voice was low as he tried to extract what he needed. 

“Not my crowd anymore. I can say the last merchant’s exchange we had was around Cheve,” the shopkeeper’s red hair poked out from under the cape’s hood. Exact coordinates were written down and passed between the two discreetly, “Perhaps they’ve set up permanent shop there, or maybe the connection I wrote down will have something else for you.”

“Any word on who took over the guild after our old master lost his metaphorical and literal head?” the paper was tucked away with his Lord’s instructions. 

“Word on the street is that it’s a new guy from Hoshido called Funke, and that a close friend of yours is one of his right hand men. Old guy with salt and centrally pepper hair color,” Anna made brief eye contact. 

“Perhaps that’s my lucky break then. As always doll, it’s been a pleasure doing business with you,” Niles left money for the drinks before exiting to his next location.

* * *

“How did Camilla find out about our operation?” Leo hissed at his brother after war council a week or so later. Their siblings all stayed behind to discuss the decision to make plans without consulting everyone. They hadn’t spoken of their sister since bringing Corr to Krakenberg, and all of the sudden she was on the tips of all their tongues.

Corr hoped this signaled a chance in hell he’d see his twin again. 

“Oh sweet little brother, I know all things about the covert operations of this place. Don’t think you’re the only Nohrian royal with their own personal street assassin on retainer,” the princess motioned to the blue-haired wyvern lord. Beruka stayed mostly in the shadows of her liege’s appearances, but she was well-known in the Nohrian underground. 

“What matters is you may have very well sent a capable soldier on a suicide mission, and one of our best archers in the army at that,” Xander’s voice boomed with authority, making the rest of the royals cringe, “We have no idea if the little princess is even alive at this point, and it’s highly unlikely that…”

Elise nudged their eldest sibling to pay attention to his choice of words. Corr spoke out fiercely, “I _refuse_ to give up hope without proof, big brother. Say what you will, but I have this nagging feeling she’ll be found. And returned before long if Leo’s man is half as good as he believes.”

“And I believe he is that and better. He is also my retainer, and it is my choice what missions I assign him,” Leo snapped before Xander could make another argument. 

“Fine. The mission will go on as ordered, since it appears arguing would be pointless. You will keep us informed from here on out, but secrecy is of the utmost importance outside of this room. Is that understood?” Xander looked to the two men who started this process as well as their blabbermouth of a younger sister. Corr voiced his agreement, Leo acquiesced in his own time, and Elise nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

The thieves' guild had been one of the largest and deadliest associations in Nohr during it’s prime.

Upon arriving in Cheve a few weeks later, Niles knew while the numbers were lower the stakes were definitely higher. Many of the new members were unfamiliar to him, although they seemed to recognize his presence quickly. Hushed whispers of the royal retainer’s legendary street life spread like wildfire through the underground base. Not long after he entered the lounge area of the hideout, his connection made it over to meet him.

“Giving up the high life to come back to us then?” Shura chuckled as they shook hands. 

Niles shrugged, “Perhaps. I’m surprised you’re still hanging around at this point. I’m guessing the new guildmaster made you an offer you couldn’t refuse then?”

“Just waiting for war to break out before we make our move. Then I can get what I need to rebuild and get outta here permanently,” the adventurer handed the guest a drink, “Funke’s wanting to meet you.”

A silver haired man sat in a expensive and regally decorated chair at the head of the room, ominously sizing up Niles, “Should I be addressing you as Lord, or have you come to realize your delinquent roots again? Your reputation is quite impressive seeing as how half of those new to the guild still know of your legendary avoidance of death. Myself included.”

“Well I suppose I take what comes to me. Funke I presume?” Niles crossed his arms, fingers idly stroking his bow string across his chest. Something about the thief in front of him wasn’t sitting right. Considering his location, that shouldn’t have been a foreign feeling. 

“The one and only. Shura tells me you’re more impressive than he is with the bow. I was hoping I could convince you to take on an assignment for me during your visit with us,” Funke motioned Shura to come over, “My two right-hands will be assisting you in getting my pawn to her designated location.”

A slender frame with light blue hair and a blindfold was pushed out of the shadows towards Funke, laughter erupting from the group. “Princess Azura of Hoshido is to be escorted back to her family for the ransom money, with a message that she was saved from Nohrian brutes who captured her,” Funke stroked the blinded girl’s face gently as she shuddered. 

Shura frowned while Funke continued slowly fondling her from face to chest. She attempted to fight back, only to be slapped. He eventually pushed her away, the older archer stepping in to catch her before she hit the floor. 

“I see. So your attempt is to continue to fuel the rage between the two countries until only the thieves looting after the battles are the ones benefitting?” Niles gritted his teeth in disgust, knowing that he used to be a part of this disgusting cat and mouse game. 

“Precisely. I knew you remembered the benefits of war, which is why I imagine you left the royals to join us again,” Funke’s laughter sounded similar to nails on a chalkboard. There was still no sight of the Princess Niles came for, but he knew that this would be something Lord Leo would have him take care of as well. 

“You said two right-hands. I don’t take missions without knowing all of the players involved in the deal,” Niles frowned at the thought of trying to convince not only Shura of joining his cause, but another thief who might ask for more than just a chance to rebuild his lost county. 

Shura grinned when his partner was mentioned, and motioned his head towards a shadowy figure standing farther behind the disgustingly ornate chair, “I think you’ll find the third party in this just as capable as me, seeing as how I passed my knowledge down.” 

Funke nodded in agreement, “Perhaps a demonstration then?”

Suddenly three arrows flew without warning, two whizzing past Niles’s ears and the other barely taking a lock of white hair off the top of his head. Niles was in shock at the dexterity it took to nock and fire three arrows from a bow in succession, let alone the accuracy that he had only seen a handful of times. 

“Quite the impressive man you’ve got there. Perhaps he might allow me to know his name?” Niles huffed, awaiting a man similar to Shura’s age. The skinny figure was significantly curved in the chest and hips; slender manicured fingers gripping the steel bow. As more was revealed out of the shadows, curly ice blue hair fell past shoulders and crimson irises bore into the sapphire one assessing them. 

“She might if you weren’t such a chauvinist, making assumptions about skills much beyond your own,” the woman before him had wing shaped tattoos on her pale cheeks, her face reflecting a person around his own age. 

“You’re…” Niles sharply inhaled.

“Yes I’m a woman. The name’s Rin, if that makes any difference in your acceptance of this job,” she allowed her hands to rest on the alluring curves of her hips to display her disdainful attitude towards the man who dismissed her gender’s ability to be skilled as an archer. Niles drank in the sight of his mark standing before him, thanking whatever gods decided to take mercy on him. 

A situation that involved killing two birds with one stone never made more sense to Niles than in this very moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles and Rin get off on the wrong foot right away, but try to right their wrongs in their own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took me a while, but 9 pages later. Here we are. Once again, I'll probably edit and re-edit this deal several times.

Finding someone who doesn’t remember the past seemed similar to playing hide and seek with a mirrored reflection. 

The person is right in front of you. You see them, and you imagine they see you. But then you attempt to reach out and catch that figure just within your reach. 

_It’s too easy._

“So Princess,” every time Niles opened his mouth, the woman before him cringed. 

“A retainer to the royals is calling me a princess. That’s rich,” Rin snorted in a coarse fashion. It made sense that she would act more street than sweet considering their shared past experiences.

“Tsk. Quite a loud bark for such a small presence,” Niles lips hovered above the apex of her ear, “Perhaps we should examine how sharp that bite is.”

“Let me explain something to you pretty boy,” she sneered, fisting his cape to pull their faces inches apart, “The master instructed that we work together. Doesn’t mean I have to like it or _you_ for that matter.”

“I do like my companions feisty. Maybe you could share what brought such a delicate flower to an unforgiving place like this,” he quickly withdrew from the grasp. Niles never minded being in control of his involvement in others’ personal bubbles. But letting strangers into his did not work out well. 

“Not quite sure how that’s your business even if I wanted to recall it,” Rin finished packing the last of their needs. A strange melancholy coated the burgundy irises Niles had been searching for.

“I make it my business to know my associates’ business love,” the two exchanged pointed glances. She swept the area for last minute items, ignoring him entirely. Niles wasn’t used to being dismissed so easily. The expert at distancing himself from others in record time certainly. The interaction was beginning to resemble how he handled things during his early life on the streets.

“Then why don’t you already know it? Some master thief you are,” Rin deflected while challenging him simultaneously. 

_I’m basically attempting to convince myself to trust me. Gods that’s confusing,_ The archer handed Rin some fruit she missed adding to their stores. She snatched it from his hands impatiently, pale fingers brushing against the contrasting tan. A pause in her movements allowed Niles a glance at the tinge of red her cheeks presented. “What makes you think I don’t? Perhaps I was allowing you an opportunity to present your side of the story?”

“It’s not a story worth telling twice then,” Rin whipped around, leaving Niles with a view of her icy locks falling over her toned shoulder muscles. Deep and ugly scars littered the triangular opening to her back her garment exposed. Fresh bluish-purple bruises were present towards her rounded backside. Niles winced at the sight of an expansive mark that stretched from her right shoulder blade past the point where the top closed over her lower body. It appeared to be healing, but couldn’t have been done more than a month or so ago. 

Niles went to further prod into the stories behind those wounds. Interrupting that train of thought was the arrival of Funke, Shura, and the Princess, Azura. The girl stared blankly at the floor, wearing a bruise on her cheek similar to the color on Rin’s back. Her posture turned away from Funke, wincing at the tightening grip of his fingers on her forearm.

“Well my friends, I suppose your little rendezvous starts tomorrow morning. Try your best to play nice with each other,” Funke spared a glance at Niles, “And in case you get caught in the process, pin it on the newest party in this operation. He seems to get away with it anyway” Funke turned away, the shrill annoying laugh he possessed grinding on Niles’s last nerve. 

“We meet back at this location before dawn. Rin you’re on guard duty of the princess this evening.” Shura signaled the pass of responsibility to his counterpart, who gave him an understanding nod, “Niles, I’d like to go over defensive safeguards with you before tomorrow.” The bluenettes excused themselves for the evening, leaving Niles to ponder how to convince the princess turned pauper of a past she would struggle to believe existed.

_There was more to catching this reflection than met the eye._

* * *

“The champion of avoidance and trickery is attempting to convince me there’s no motive for returning to the slums after living a cushy life in that castle,” Shura was always one to go straight for the elephant in the room. Even an overcrowded and bustling room like the thieves’ lounge. That much hadn’t changed in their friendship since Niles’s departure. The two sat in a corner booth away from other guild members and their chosen _company_ for the evening. 

“If I told you to allow me to find a good time to convince you of the truth, would you trust that?” Niles knocked back his drink. 

“I probably shouldn’t,” a response alluding to Niles having a chance to bring Shura to his side. 

“But you will anyway...for old time’s sake?” that sly grin was unnerving. 

“You have until we’ve been on the road for two days, by sundown at the latest, to give me a damn good reason why I should trust your sudden reappearance,” Shura and Niles shook hands under the hanging lamp. Raucous laughter echoed around them. 

The retainer observed the crowd he used to associate with, watching the proceedings from the outside looking in. The treatment of the women brought for entertainment, free-flowing alcohol for poor decision-making, and brawls of varying physicality were staples of this lifestyle. Being treated as an object by others was a feeling he could understand. The desperation of escaping from the potential torture in being viewed as a possession to one of these depraved degenerates. Niles acknowledged this wasn’t something he missed about his past in the least.

“Niles, you in there?” Shura waved a hand to get his attention, apologizing when the man jumped, “Sorry. Trying to get a reaction from you, not spook you.”

“My apologies then. Lost in the sauce. You were saying?" Niles tilted his head. 

“Be careful in your interactions with Rin. I’m asking this as a favor for a friend, if you still consider us that,” Shura paused. He had noticed the tension building between his protege and past accomplice, “Funke drags her through hell regularly, as did the master before him. Until Azura came around, she was the main…. _object of affection_ passed around this place. She’s not one to take your presence lightly.”

The implied notion of captivity Niles had just been pondering, “So why is it both Rin and Azura are not being cajoled into participating in tonight’s events?”

Shura shifted in his seat, a look of discomfort added to his rapidly aging skin, “I try not to poke around in how they get away from their duties here. I have a guess where she might be hiding out, but she doesn’t like me getting caught up with the aftermath in the event Funke catches her.”

Aftermath was putting it kindly. The price for disobeying the guild master was heavy enough for those who followed him. Losing gold, missions, and appendages were not uncommon repercussions for crossing a direct order. The emotional death the captured women experienced when being punished could be far more devastating than if they had simply been executed. Based on Shura’s report of Rin's time growing up learning these life lessons, it was amazing the woman had pushed through the pain instead of breaking in both body and spirit. 

Niles inquisitively leaned into the fray, “I’d like to be a part of the mess if you’ll allow it. Get to know the person underneath that wall she’s built a thousand feet high?”

“As if you’re one to talk,” Shura scoffed, hesitantly considering the proposition, “You know exactly why that wall is built in the first place.” Niles shrugged off the accusation, awaiting information on Rin's whereabouts. 

Discrete was the name of the game in the guild, and the two had mastered it over the years. Shura sighed, “Take a walk around the town above. You’ll find there’s much more underneath the broken buildings and stained glass windows than meets the eye.” 

Niles nodded, dismissing himself from the booth. Shura rubbed his temples. All he could do was hope he hadn’t made a mistake in trusting his partner’s secrets with a man he should consider a stranger.

* * *

Very rarely did the Nohrian siblings have the (mis)fortune of hosting their Hoshidian opposites for private talks. Castle Shirasagi tended to be a more welcoming locale for council than the harsh nature of Windmire. 

Following Azura’s disappearance, Prince Ryoma and his siblings arranged for regular meetings between the two entities to exchange information and negotiations for peace between the lands they ruled. The crown princes managed to stomach sitting next to each other to lead the conversation involving their hostile siblings, Laslow and Kagero not far behind their respective rulers. 

“Prince Takumi, I advise you wipe that disgusting look off your face before an errant spell freezes it that way,” Leo dusted specks off his menacing armor, awaiting the usual retort.

“Try it and see what happens, Nohrian scum,” and there it was.

“Leo, control yourself,” Xander’s legendary patience would be tested throughout the day by both sides of the table.

“I am aware that without the presence of Azura, our offerings for peace are nothing but words at this point. I’ve sent our best ninja to locate her, sacrificing one my personal retainers,” Ryoma’s statement did seem to address the suspicions clouding their meeting, “In the event she cannot be located, our advisors have found it prudent to begin discussions of another pairing.”

“Why darling, I simply won’t allow you to take another of my precious siblings away from me. It was enough to have to agree to give Corr to you based on your word that the marriage would be a good blend of their personalities,” Camilla interjected while Corr made his eye contact with the others non-existent. 

Xander offered a political retort, “I doubt Father will be convinced to agree to another marriage where a Nohrian is sent to Hoshido. Not without some substantial gain to come from it.” Their father may have been succumbing to delirium in his older age, but the man wasn’t completely daft yet. 

The Hoshidian Crown Prince cleared his throat, “Our advisor was aware that something of this nature may be concerning. In light of our current inability fulfill our part in the arrangement, it has been proposed that a princess of Nohr be chosen as my wife and eventual Queen of Hoshido.” 

The room fell into uncomfortable silence. Realizing the future king was willing to sacrifice his chance at a marriage of choice, eyes settled on Camilla and Elise to watch them take in the news. 

Camilla stoically sat at the end of the table, instinctively wrapping an arm around her younger sister. Elise passively rested in her clutches, no expression evident on her face. A rare moment for the princess who many described as “The Joy of Nohr.” 

“I’ll go,” Elise broke the silence, stunning the group before her. 

“The hell you will!” Leo growled. 

“Absolutely not Elise,” Camilla tightened her vice grip on the youngest princess, “No one goes. This is absurd, we all know the Hoshidian people would _never_ accept a Nohrian as their queen.”

“It’s not like there’s much of a choice big sister!” Elise raised her voice, “It’s either you, me, or Ri...” Leo slapped a hand over Elise’s mouth to stop the name from spilling out. Corr’s face immediately displayed unbridled panic, giving away any chance of avoiding this conversation.

“You’ve been hiding another option this whole time?!” Takumi spat across the table, “Why the hell wasn’t this brought up before now? You’ve been on our case about losing our end of the bargain, when you’ve been keeping an important piece of this puzzle for yourselves.” Corr experienced infuriation at the way the prince addressed his sister as “option” and “piece.” He could manage being a token in the name of peace. However, his twin would not be treated as some object like her captors had done years ago.

Ryoma managed to remain level-headed, but there was venom behind his words, “We’ve been straightforward with you all along. It would be wise to come clean now about this secret you’ve decided to keep that could potentially ruin this alliance.”

Corr stood up from the table, his body shaking from pent-up rage from the lack of progress in retrieving Rin. Leo narrowed his eyes at Elise to keep her silent. Camilla calmly but firmly grasped her littler brother’s rattling wrist, “Corr, love, please don’t. They don’t mean anything by it.”

Corr broke, the fact that his sister’s capture and possible murder being confirmed to others meant he couldn’t be in denial anymore, “ _IT’S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS_!” A blur of jet-black hair streaked across the conference room, the door slamming in it’s wake. 

Xander dismissed Elise to apologize to their sibling for her slip-up. He then turned to address the group, “This secret is a pipe dream that Corr has a retainer of Leo’s chasing at this time. Corr had a twin sister when he lived in our Northern Fortress, but she was kidnapped by thieves infiltrating the castle. Corr was being briefed on the results of our meeting regarding his marriage to Azura, while Rin was left to study in the library for her lessons the next day with guards at the door. Obviously her captors were more prone to use windows. We’ve heard nothing about her since that time, and Corr has yet to accept her death.”

Ryoma turned to youngest Nohrian prince, “Has this retainer sent back any word of his findings one way or the other?”

“Not at this time,” Leo sighed, “I would imagine if he hasn’t contacted us at this point, it’s a search for her remains rather than her person.”

* * *

The ghost-town above their hideout matched Shura’s description of broken buildings several times over. Identifying stained glass out of the broken windows on those structures wasn’t easy. 

Niles noticed a small shadow dart in between the buildings. While the actual person eluded him, he managed to keep the dark figure in his sights. It was too small to be an adult roaming the town, but too big to be an animal scavenging for scraps. 

The squeak of a door hinge split the night air, and Niles saw the shadow open a board in the floor of a hovel on the outskirts of the town. He followed his target through the gateway, navigating on his own through the darkened tunnel for a few lengths. Voices echoed through the passageway, and Niles imagined he had found the building Shura had mentioned. 

A bustling underground city revealed itself at the end of the darkness. While it was still calm due to the late hour, there were a few restless patrons wandering the makeshift town. The shadow he had been following was a small child, tanned with dark red hair falling to his ears. Something in his gut told him to continue to follow this target.

Childrens' giggles could be heard the farther Niles followed his mark. The boy slipped into a small but cozy looking building (with a stained glass window on the door) nestled close to the tunnel exit. The thief sidled up to a window on the side, looking into an orphanage with ten children climbing on an adult caught in their clutches. Bright blue locks poked out the mass of girls and boys. 

“Rin, Rin, Rin! You gotta tell us another story!” The children formed a circle with the woman joining their ranks. Not far away, Azura sat on the bench of a worn out piano with missing keys. A small smile graced her delicate features. 

A young boy called out loudly, “Rin, tell us a story about dragons again!” 

“No tell us a story about a prince and his princess!” A little girl piped up, crawling over to wrap her tiny arms around Azura’s legs. The Hoshidian woman picked up the small child, allowing her to rest against her shoulder.

What appeared to be the caretaker at the orphanage poked her head into the room. She was a large woman with greying hair and a hearty laugh, “Perhaps instead of demanding things outta Rin, the lot of ya could say thanks for the blankets and food she brought us tonight!”

A chorus of gratitude echoed in the small home, and Rin giggled as the children attempted to pile on her again. “You are all welcome. I hope it’s enough Cassita?” Rin looked to the older lady with worry.

“Darlin’, this is a blessing from the gods. Your help is always enough! Especially when we both know this is comin’ outta your own pocket” Cassita smiled warmly. 

Rin grinned, and turned her attention back to the little ones in front of her. The red headed boy Niles had followed spoke out suddenly, “Rin, how come you always bring us things we need and spend time with us before you leave on a mission?”

The children snuggled closer at the mention of her departure the next day. Rin pulled the inquisitive boy into her arms, allowing him to nuzzle into her neck, “Because I remember what it was like to be without a family. I want you to have the things I didn’t get.” Cassita came into in the room to wrap her arms around the young girl.

It was sickening how sweet this moment would have been had it not been marred by the tragedy that Rin wasn’t some do-gooder royal attempting to ease her conscience. Instead, she had lived the horrors of stealing, begging, and other unspeakable acts to survive in the world thrust upon her. Through all of that, she still tried to make small differences in the lives of those around her. 

Niles made eye contact with Rin through the window, and noticed the flow of tears from her red eyes before the frown he was accustomed appeared. 

“Cassita, I’ll be right outside. Need some air,” She wiped her eyes as the children moved towards the kitchen with their mother figure, “Azura stay with the little ones please.” The princess nodded, moving promptly to the other room in the house. 

“What the hell do you want?” Rin didn’t even bother to hide the contempt in her voice when meeting him outside. Niles knew he was crossing boundaries by witnessing this weak spot, and this reaction was deserved.

“Shura mentioned looking for supplies down here. Didn’t mean to push your buttons, unless that’s your sort of thing,” Niles lame joke fell on deaf ears. Rin simply stared him down, not a word fell from her pink plump lips. He knew they couldn’t stay down here much longer, “Sorry for interrupting your time with the little bits.”

Niles turned to take his leave, only to feel a sharp pull at his cloak. The tiny boy that led him to the underground tugged insistently, “Rin, is this your boyfriend? Is he coming to eat with us?”

A darker red couldn’t have hit the girl’s face if the kiddos had thrown paint on it. “Inside. Now.” She pointed towards the front door, still taking a gentle tone with the small person despite her chagrin at his innocent comment. The child was quick to follow instructions, especially with the smell of food wafting from inside. The two sat in silence for a moment, not sure how to respond to the recent accusation.

“Would you like to stay and eat? There should be enough for one more person,” Rin rubbed her arm awkwardly.

Niles began to think of a witty retort to avoid getting personally invested. Instead, he accepted the invitation, “I don’t suppose I could be a bad influence with them at this age just yet.”

Rin laughed, “You sure about that one?”

While the children welcomed his company as a new person to attack with questions, Rin observed the way he easily slipped into interacting with the inhabitants of the orphanage. Azura seemed to notice as well, “For a master thief, he seems to do well with the young ones here.” 

Rin reflected on those words, accepting a plate from Cassita. The mother-figure chuckled, “Goodness loves, quite a handsome fella you keep around these days.” 

“I think you’re worse than the kids,” Rin rolled her eyes. Azura’s smile widened as she noticed the change in perspective from her newest friend. Perhaps their journey would be smooth, even if the ending was unsure.


	4. Chapter 4

_There’s a void in the early moments. A watery space, empty of memories and the emotions that may have been associated with them._

_Vivid visions of various men forcefully taking what they wanted flashed without warning. The fear of being disposed once used up prominently partnered with these pictures. Sensations of knives piercing inside delicate body parts evoked unwelcome and painful ghost wounds of remembrance. Recollections viciously cycled in subconscious streams, pairing feelings of terror and anger with accompanying flashbacks._

_But when attempting to recall anything earlier, there is only one figure standing against the white backdrop. A young man with black hair and red eyes reaching out to make contact. Just as hands are about to meet…._

“RIN! Dammit woman, it’s amazing we accomplish anything waiting for you to get your ass out of bed,” Shura’s exasperation broke the memory link Rin was trying to establish. 

“Gods, Shura why do you have to be so damn loud!? I’m getting up! Get out so I can get ready,” grumbles accompanied her awakening. Shura was used to attempting to rouse Rin through bright lights and loud noises; knowing better than to touch her before she was aware of her surroundings. The suite shared by the partners had two separate rooms with private bathrooms, and a common area to discuss plans where Azura and Niles were waiting. Rin grabbed her clothes to change, and closed the door to her bathroom.

“Don’t take forever, we’ve gotta get moving,” Shura yelled, slamming the door behind him. Their relationship seemed more of siblings than associates at time, especially witnessing this part of their daily routine. Niles vaguely recalled that her brother was very much the same way in the mornings, dragging downstairs half-asleep after the sun had been in the sky several hours. 

He still hadn’t figured out when to address Rin about the original mission her older brother commissioned. Their encounter at the orphanage the night before left him curious about the other mysteries making up her enigmatic personality. Perhaps she did remember her past, and she just hadn’t found a way to act on returning home. Then again her response to his title of princess made him question that insight. Niles had finally been able to send word to his liege that he had acquired the whereabout of two blue haired maidens pertinent to the corr of the family, and was working on returning them to home base. He warned the prince not to respond at this point since he was going back on the road.

The main object of his musings that morning made her way into the shared space, still working on tying her long hair out of her face. “Alright Shura, are you happy now?” she sarcastically quipped at her comrade.

“Hell no. But I suppose it’ll have to do,” he sighed. 

Rin addressed Azura, “Good morning your highness. Is there anything we should know as we return you home to Hoshido?” For the first time all morning, Azura smiled at her kindred bluenette. She took a moment to consider the map in front of her, and pondered the route that had been chosen. 

“I would imagine this path would be best, and most of the villages we’ll cross once in the territory will be hospitable,” Azura nodded thoughtfully. Rin knew that getting the rest of the way through Nohr would be tricky, but hopefully they had planned thoroughly enough to cover any issues that could arise.

* * *

Corr stood in disbelief. 

The spiral into depression following the departure of the Hoshidian royalty had diminished his hopes of a successful reunion. He rarely showed his face, Camilla and Elise constantly knocking at his door with no invitation to enter. Worry regarding the prince’s emotional state was on the forefront of his siblings’ minds. It had come to the point they were planning an intervention to get Corr to eat something at the very least. 

Then Leo and Xander had demanded entrance to their brother’s room in order to discuss an urgent missive. Which ended up with the trio staring at the coded message scrawled across crumpled paper, and Corr’s vacant stare. 

_Rin was alive._

Shock spread through his veins, trying to process what the next logical step was. Corr wanted to rub it in that Xander’s skepticism had been proven wrong, but knew that childishness was not called for until Rin arrived safely to Windmire. Leo had decoded Niles’s message that two blue haired maidens indicated he had also found Princess Azura with Rin. It was suspicious the two missing women in Corr’s life ended up in proximity to each other, but the prince counted that as good fortune. This would hopefully spare Elise from leaving their home to become the next Queen of Hoshido at such a young age.

“We have to alert the Hoshidians, they’ll want to know Azura is safe and available to continue with the arranged marriage,” Corr attempted to keep his voice even-keeled despite the adrenaline coursing in his blood. Leo nodded, though the prince spotted a look in his brother’s irises that was unrecognizable, “What are you thinking little brother?”

“It is perhaps preemptive to notify the royals without any details other than the notion Niles has sent in this note. However, if their scouts find them before we’ve passed along word it could be disastrous,” the ever cautious Leo always considered their options thoroughly, “Xander, with father’s demented state we look to the Crown Prince of Nohr. Your decision?”

Crease marks on Xander’s brow had become permanent, “As a show of good faith, attempt to pass word to our fellow royals regarding their missing sibling. Prince Ryoma did mention his retainer being sent out to retrieve Princess Azura, and we shouldn’t tempt the fate of Niles getting caught in the crossfire. Especially considering his negotiation tactics.” 

Leo cringed at the thought of his sadistic servant attempting to parlay with pissed off parties from a neighboring land, “Good point.”

* * *

Rin’s agitation towards their wintery-haired thief grew every day they spent on the road in each other’s company. His perverted comments, lewd gestures, and invasion of personal space were repeated annoyances. Today’s insult was the feeling of being constantly observed from behind, emphasis on the **behind.** Shura had been running interference to keep Rin from exploding on their ally, and he could see how much pleasure Niles took from being a thorn in her side. 

“You know princess, that scowl on your face makes the view less pleasant. Not by much, but still,” that shit eating grin accompanying his thought broke the tension. If this was his version of flirting with Rin, Shura could guarantee that Niles was going nowhere fast. 

“I could say the same for that asinine personality of yours. You’d be halfway attractive without it,” Rin fired back venomously, refusing to turn around. Shura shot him a sharp look of warning, _Drop it now._ Niles shrugged dismissively, but managed to hold his comments for a bit longer opting to continue his observation of her finer features.

They stealthily traversed a town just on the Nohrian side of the border between countries, avoiding contact with any of the bustling townspeople. Rin had assisted Azura in wrapping her easily recognizable hair into a subtle bandana updo, loaning her a cloak to keep a hood over her head when needed. Little did they realize that Azura was not the only one who would draw attention to their operation. 

“Shura, take Princess Azura and Niles and get out of here. Now,” Rin drew an arrow from her quiver. Shura immediately recognized the underlying fear in her eyes at the sight of the large man and his small band of mercenaries coming towards them. 

Before he could argue, the figure spoke out, “If it isn’t my long lost treasure, stolen by the shiftiest of the thieves.”

“Zhara,” Rin growled, her grip on the steel bow unrelenting. She froze as he came closer.

Shura instantly recognized the name, “These are your captors before the guild? The ones who…” She nodded, placing herself in between her three comrades and the group clearly more powerful in stature. Niles cocked his head curiously at the young woman, the air growing heavy with an impending skirmish. 

“Go,” Rin trembled slightly, but remained protectively situated so they could run. Niles admired her courage, although the stupidity of her bravery ruined it. She had frozen in place when Zhara reached out to grab her ass aggressively.

“You heard the bitch, be on your way. This is a personal matter,” Zhara jerked her towards their group, “You’ll be coming back home with us much to our pleasure, right gentlemen?” Rin cringed as their laughter echoed while Zhara roughly gripped her waist to pull her back towards him. When Shura moved to raise his bow, the mercenary held a sword to Rin’s throat, “You obviously care deeply for the girl, so perhaps you should learn your place as well as hers.”

While Shura had distracted the bandits, Niles rounded behind some boxes and crept closer to their leader. The archer took aim, and landed his arrow in the crux where shoulder met neck. Rin was released from his clutches, and fell forward into Niles as he reached out to catch her. She shook from her fright to grab her own bow, and nocked arrows in rapid succession to catch the remaining bandits in the shoulders. Niles noted the ferocity in her stare, and attempted to keep up with her speed. 

There were still a few stragglers, and Shura was fighting long-range to protect Azura. The pair managed to keep a distance from the sword wielders’ attempting to avenge their boss. Niles glanced back to make sure the elderly adventurer was holding his own, and in that moment an ear splitting scream brought his attention back. While she had managed to take down the last mercenary, Rin took a sword in the lower back in his stead. Color drained from her face slowly while blood exited around the blade jammed near her hipbone. 

Niles felt his heart grow heavy. Unable to place the emotions at first, he became aware the naive prince awaiting this girl’s return wasn’t the only person who would be affected by her death. 

Guilt. Fear. Uncertainty. Things he hadn’t allowed himself to acknowledge since his near death experience, and wasn’t ready to deal with while Rin was fighting for life in his arms. 

“Princess, your brother is going to have me executed again if I don’t bring you home with me. Try to stay with me a little longer please,” Niles carefully picked up her to get back to Shura and his healing staff. 

Rin tethered herself to the real world by grasping his cape strings. His words rang in her eyes, along with her thumping heart. The link she had missed in her nightly dreams clicked as she blacked out.

_The young man with black hair and crimson eyes exactly like hers._

_Corr_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back with another chapter, even though it's been a while. I've been going back and forth whether to continue this or not, but this chapter panned out pretty well all things considered. Let's see how this goes!

_The young princess stared out a bay window at withered gardens below. Snow carpeted branches of dying Nohrian rose bushes found within the Northern Fortress. She was supposed to be studying for her lessons later on that day, but decided to enjoy solitude only offered briefly during her daily routine._

_Her brother is to be married to a neighboring princess, which is incredibly romantic and slightly unsettling. It won’t be anytime soon, but realizing what little control the twins have over their future is troubling to the icy royal lady. She wondered if her fate would be similar, or if she would be allowed to chose love for herself._

_She supposed she could eventually discuss with her sibling the concerns regarding his lack of choice in the process, but there would be time for that later. She daydreamed of what life was really like outside those walls, and wondered if she would experience it before she too was married off to any random nobleman or prince._

_The window in front of her shattered. Shards pierced her skin, and a strong hand covered her airways until consciousness slips away._

* * *

Niles did his best to focus on guarding the clearing outside of town where they made camp. A figure settled in the tree branch a few feet above distracted him. Rin survived her injury despite the severe blood loss, but she withdrew from the rest of the group once healed. For hours the young woman hovered the campfire staring off into empty space. She hadn’t spoken two words since the exchange with Niles following taking a sword in the back, and the man honestly missed her company.

“It’s been well over two days on the road. Time to come clean,” Shura appeared beside the fellow outlaw, ready to cash in the promise made in the lounge.

“What do you know of your partner’s past?” Niles replied.

Shura pondered the statement, attempting to recall things Rin had decided she was comfortable sharing with him regarding her time spent before the thieves captured her. The band that attacked Rin in town had originally been a part of the guild, but broke off to have a bigger cut of profits. He had a few educated guesses on how she was treated based on her response to their company.

“The group who attacked her were her original captors. I’m not sure where she went in between them and the guild, or where she came from before they captured her for that matter. Once the guild got her in their clutches, the men who managed the biggest heist that day had first dibs on claiming her for the night. I didn’t get involved until Funke came along,” Shura relayed what little knowledge he had.

“The missing princess. Nohrian, not the Hoshidian one we have. Did you ever hear of her?”

“Of course. She disappeared after the mission on the two castles. The twin brother was protected, but she…”

“Do you remember her name?” Niles cut him off mid-sentence. Shura’s head tilted slightly, staring at the restless shadow up above in the treetops. Disbelief crossed his face at first, but melted into shock.

“Rin...wait, Rin? That one, right there. The girl I’ve treated like a commoner for years could have my ass thrown in the dungeons with one hand gesture?” Shura hissed, attempting to keep his voice lowered.

Niles nodded, “Up until yesterday, I don’t think she remembered. However when she was stabbed, I mentioned her brother having me executed for losing the princess. There was a flicker before the light left her eyes.” Shura noticed a shiver from the stoic man, and chalked it up to watching too much death for one lifetime. 

“I’m going to guess your Lord sent you on behalf of the royal family then. That’s the reason you’re slumming it with us for now?” the two exchanged a look of understanding.

Before they could exchange further, rustling above was the only signal that Rin was going to drop in front of the two men chatting about her past. Arms folded over her chest. If looks could kill, they would both be dead on the ground. 

“Shura, leave us please,” Rin locked eyes with Niles, “And I swear to the gods if you call me ‘your highness’ or anything of that variety, I’ll lodge an arrow in the most unpleasant of places.” Her partner couldn’t help but grin, and quickly exited before that threat became reality. “Start talking pretty boy. We both know that mouth of yours could run for miles if we let it,” snarky instead of silent was a nice change from his target. 

“Is that an order, your majesty?” Niles snickered.

“Consider it one,” Rin deadpanned. 

“As you wish, milady. Where would you like me to start?” Knowing there was no challenging her at this point, he ceased the teasing.

Rin sat silently as Niles recounted being recruited for this mission, the good fortune of finding both princesses at once, and the limited contact with the Nohrian nobles. He expected to be yelled at, cursed out, or some form of anger from the girl. Instead, silence returned to their relationship. He allowed her space to process the information that he had been holding on to since first interacting with her. Rin’s next question wasn’t one he was expecting.

“Do you think I could return to that again?” Hesitation in those words implied that perhaps she wasn’t willing to go back, “After the life I’ve been forced to accept, how do I go back to etiquette at fancy dinners and parties for my hand in marriage?” She began to pace a path into the grass, transferring anxiety to Niles by proxy. Tears formed in Rin’s eyes, though she did not allow them to fall, “How do I give away what little freedom I’ve gained by fighting tooth and nail?"

Niles leaned against the tree Rin had been inhabiting, “Princess if I may ask, have you always known you were royalty and just never said? Or did this revelation just occur to you after…”

“I’ve always had strange dreams about a dark haired man with red eyes like mine...when you mentioned siblings it connected somehow. I would guess I’m visualizing what Corr looks like now,” Rin wiped her eyes to avoid further expressing her vulnerability, “You didn’t answer my question.”

Niles shrugged in response, “Perhaps it won’t be as bad as you’re imagining. After all once we return the Hoshidian princess to her home, the arranged marriage will be able to take place. You’d have a new sister-in-law, and the alliance would be solidified between the two nations.”

Rin sat on the ground with her legs crossed, attempting to assimilate all this new information into her current schema of what she considered life. Her voice retained a flat tone as she spoke up again, “And what happens if I don’t return with you? What happens if I just slip away into the night?”

“Since I’ve already sent words to the Nohrian siblings that I’ve found you, your twin included, it would be demanded that I go back out in search for you until I’ve convinced you to return home. It would also mean I failed at my mission, which is not something I take lightly,” Niles moved closer to her in case she decided to dart at the moment. Looking down at the pathetic posture of the princess, he knew that most likely wasn’t the case.

“Rin, are you expecting me to tell you what to do?”

“Everyone else in my life has, I don’t suppose it would be any different,” she sighed.

“I don’t have any answers for you that you don’t already know yourself. At the very least, I imagine you would like to see your brother, if only one last time. You could entertain the idea of finishing out the mission to deliver Azura home, and then possibly wait around for Corr to come see you. Where you go after that, I don’t know,” Niles offered his thoughts carefully, “What I do know is that feeling sorry for yourself doesn’t suit you. So I suggest you find a new way to look at this turn of events. Most people would kill to be royalty, and here you are running away from it as if it were the plague or something.”

The spunk came back to her, “And what about you? Would you kill to be royalty?” Rin stood up slowly, her back straight and her voice strong.

Niles snorted, “Never.”

“Then what makes me any different Niles? It’s not like we don’t share similar back stories,” Rin retorted, “Why should I be so willing to give up my freedom like you’re preaching if you wouldn’t practice it yourself?”

“Because you have a family that wants you back. A family that you’ve had all along even if you couldn’t remember it,” Niles shot back defensively. Rin closed her mouth, shame about her attitude towards the situation shown clearly on her face. She knew Niles was right, and she also knew she had discovered a deep wound that never healed for him. 

“Fine. Let’s get moving, and transport Azura back home,” Rin walked away without another word to the outlaw.

* * *

“How do we know those Nohrians aren’t lying to us? Trusting that they’ll actually return the lost princess to us instead of finding her ourselves seems a waste,” the fire haired ninja retainer to the High Prince of Hoshido stood on the border of the two countries. 

“Saizo we have our orders. Unless you wish to go against Lord Ryoma…” another shadowy figure with green hair spoke out, only to be cut off. 

“Never Kaze. I just wish he wasn’t so willing to concede is all,” Saizo growled at his twin sibling.

The two were instructed to cease their search, and await the arrival of the party traveling with Princess Azura at the border. Prince Corr of Nohr would be arriving at Shirasagi to meet his future wife upon her return. Although most of the royals knew his motive was really to see if his long lost sister was alive as promised by his younger brother’s retainer. 

“Movement near the border,” Kaze nodded as Saizo indicated they get closer to investigate. Two men and two women approached the border, both women covered their heads with cloaks even though the bright blue tresses could be spotted by the ninjas’ trained eyes. 

They appeared out of the shadows in front of their guests, “State your business with the country of Hoshido.” Saizo stood menacingly in front of the one who appeared to be leading the group. 

“Well, well, well. Looks like the guard dogs have come out to play,” Niles snickered at the intimidation tactics that were failing miserably. His liege could have been a bit more helpful in informing the nobles that death was a welcome thought for his retainer.

“Answer my question, or suffer the consequences,” Saizo growled impatiently.

“Is that supposed to scare me or turn me on? Either way, it’s not working to your advantage,” Niles quipped back. 

Saizo’s hot temper flared quickly, “Speak to me like that again, and you won’t live to see your lord. They warned us about you.” 

“My reputation precedes me then. Shame they didn’t send someone who could present as more of a threat for me to play with,” Niles snickered while waiting for steam to billow from the guard’s ears. 

Kaze attempted to step in, “We question on behalf of the High Prince of Hoshido, with instructions to meet the group that is returning Lady Azura back to the castle. I am Kaze, retainer to the royal family of Hoshido.” 

“I am Saizo the Fifth, retainer to Lord Ryoma,” his brother offered half-heartedly, eye fixated on the devilish snow-haired thief in front of him. 

“How do we know we can trust you?” Rin stepped into the mix, pushing Niles aside before things became disastrous. She removed her hood as a show of good faith, and she noticed the green haired ninja’s eyes go wide for a moment. 

“You must be the Nohrian princess we were told of, Lady Rin correct?” Kaze bowed before her. Saizo eyed her suspiciously, and maintained distance until this could be confirmed. 

“Just Rin is fine. We do have the princess with us, alive and unharmed. We’d like to continue on this mission with you to make sure she arrives back at home,” Rin cringed at the sound of honorifics before her name. Azura removed her hood as well, relief flooding the faces of the two retainers that had been searching for her. 

“Very well, milady. Princess Azura it is wonderful to have you home,” Kaze bowed as Azura nodded softly, “Your cloaks should no longer be necessary, even with the long travel to the capital. Saizo and I shall send word you’re in safe territory, so let’s move on.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about two or three more chapters should do it. As for this chapter, I managed to sneak in a very small Game of Thrones reference by accident. I'm somewhat proud of it. I suppose the chapter's pretty good too, but feedback is always welcome.

_”Corr…”_

_“What Rin?” Corr looked towards his sister’s voice briefly before returning to his lessons._

_“Do you think we’ll ever get to leave the fortress?” Rin’s eyes were empty of emotion._

_“Perhaps one day,” Corr ran his hand through growing locks of ebony._

_“What do you think it’s like out there in Nohr for our other siblings?” she pondered. They both knew from Xander’s permanent forehead crease lines, and Camilla’s protective nature that there were fears as much as there were freedoms. Maybe even more so._

_An idea that perhaps it was better not to find out was understood between the two, though neither felt courage to express it openly._

* * *

“Good morning Prince Corr,” Ryoma greeted the Nohrian prince. 

Corr found himself treated with kindness by the nobles and citizens of Hoshido alike despite his title, "Prince Ryoma, to what do I owe the privilege of your company this morning?”

“A missive has been received from my retainer, Saizo. He reports they’ve intercepted Princess Azura and her traveling party at the border,” Ryoma handed the scroll to his fellow royal, and awaited his reaction. Since his arrival in Hoshido, Corr restlessly wandered the castle grounds anticipating news. Most everyone knew he was more concerned about the other princess in their midst, though he would prioritize asking about his future wife to save face. 

“It says here they should arrive late tonight or tomorrow morning,” Corr’s voice gained a slightly gleeful tone, “It will be nice to finally put a face to name of my partner.” _Not to mention the promise of reunification._

“We’ve also received word from your siblings back in Windmire. They’ve requested that we return to Nohr once everyone has arrived here for a celebration in honor of the marriage that unites the two kingdoms,” Ryoma passed along the paper to him. 

The wedding was to be held in Hoshido, so it was reasonable to acquiesce to this request from the Nohrian nobles, “I know it may not be enough time to get fully acquainted with Princess Azura, but hopefully traveling together will give you the chance to get to know each other better.”

Corr nodded in response, “I think a celebration is a wonderful idea if we intend to quell some of the discord within Nohr.” Ryoma acknowledged this thought in agreement, and felt relieved the marriage that could calm the threats of war would be underway shortly. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, could you tell me a little more about what the princess is like? I’ve asked most of your siblings, and gotten varying descriptions,” Corr rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

Ryoma gave a small smile, “She can certainly be a mystery at times, even to us. She and Sakura are the closest, so I would trust her judgement. In my experience with Azura, she tends to be quiet, reserved, and even-tempered. I’ve never seen her express any negative emotions, or at least not in public.” 

Sakura had described her as genuinely loving, patient, calming, and encouraging when necessary. Hinoka’s description was almost the same as Ryoma’s current thoughts. Takumi avoided the Nohrian prince at all costs, so he hadn’t thought to get his feedback. 

His sister’s return had been on the forefront of his mind most of the time. The thought of marrying a stranger became prominent as the idea changed to reality.

* * *

With help from the twin ninjas' extensive knowledge of their homeland, the trip to return Azura had been exponentially reduced in time.

Shura reminded Rin privately during their voyage that Funke would be awaiting their arrival back the guild within the week. (Mainly the arrival of the reward money more than anything.) Shura communicated with their "employer" about their progress regardless.

The two thieves knew only one would return with the reward money. The other would take up the responsibility of a Nohrian Princess. Shura retained a sneaking suspicion Funke would attempt to find Rin once he knew the truth of her lineage, but the archer felt confident his counterpart would be well protected. 

Rin was still debating running from her Nohrian title, and returning with Shura despite Niles’s threat of coming back out after her. 

_Niles._

Rin saw him trailing close behind Saizo, attempting to get a rise out of the hot-tempered retainer. Kaze was doing his best to keep them from communicating, with little success. She knew better than anybody how stubborn Niles was regarding his teasing nature.

Rin had grown accustomed to his brand of bonding with people. She gained insight into their shared reactions to others attempting to emotionally connect.

They tried out serious conversations regarding her concerns in returning to the royal life. When things became too vulnerable for Rin, there was an immediate shutdown. Similarly when they would discuss her curiosity in seeing family again, Niles would become silent at the subject of his past. Both knew to back off most times, but she wondered what would happen if they pushed themselves further. 

“We’ll make camp in this abandoned village tonight. We should arrive at Shirasagi tomorrow if we wake early. Kaze and I will take guard duty tonight,” Saizo commanded. 

Before Niles could snap back with a witty remark, Rin placed a finger over his lips, “Give it up smart ass, there’s no point in getting him worked up now. You won’t get to enjoy the results if you’re sleeping.” 

“Just for you, milady,” Niles quipped back with the honorific that made her cringe, “Though with the way you’ve approached me, I wonder if sleep is what I should be focused on.” 

While processing her new future, she developed an attraction to Niles’s handsome appearance and equally damaged heart. Between the anxiety of seeing her brother once again and wrestling with these vexing feelings, Rin bottled it all up to avoid emotionally exploding. It was only a matter of time until something popped the cork. 

Rin moved her hand as pink appeared on her face, “If I made you uncomfortable I apologize.” She turned quickly to walk away before the teasing became any more intimate, leaving him to figure out what happened. The others began setting up their campsite, and preparing for the next day. 

Still ruminating on the butterflies in her stomach, Rin realized sleep would not be on the agenda for the evening. She decided to find a spot on the wall surrounding the town to gaze at the stars. 

After she switched into her mindset of finding constellations for hours, the subtle rustle of ninja making sweeps of the perimeter disrupted her peace. She could see the two meet near her location, but it seemed they didn’t realize she was hovering above them. Rin closed her eyes to focus on their conversation.

* * *

“It will be nice to return home,” Kaze stated simply, his calming voice maintaining the peace of the evening, “I would imagine Lady Azura feels similarly at this point.”

“I wouldn’t be sure of that,” Saizo cut sharply through the calm, “Being married to a Nohrian doesn’t sound promising.” 

“Brother, you make it sound as if he’s given us proof not to trust him,” Kaze sighed, “Rin has been nothing but polite and helpful during this journey. Perhaps they are similar?”

“Manipulation likely comes second nature to her, so I imagine she’s conning us. Rin’s been working with the lowest of men, it’s possible there’s an ulterior motive in this for her.” Saizo growled, “I suspect Rin’s become more loyal to that lifestyle than she lets on. Why didn’t she try to run from them when she had the first opportunity?”

“Perhaps you shouldn’t speak on something you aren’t familiar with, especially when making assumptions about others,” a voice snapped from the shadows. Niles had been wandering the forest nearby the brothers’ conversation. Very few things truly ruffled the outlaw’s feathers, but this topic triggered his recent overprotective nature regarding his female counterpart. 

Kaze backed away from the two at first, allowing them an opportunity to work this out on their own. 

“I know enough to recognize that living a life of crime won’t make her appealing to any noble the King may try to marry her off to, title be damned” Saizo sniped. 

“Unless you plan to court Lady Rin yourself, any concern in that area is not yours to have,” Niles words bit into the ninja, “Assuming there is a choice in leaving the thieves guild is something only those who have never experienced it would foolishly believe. They own you, body and soul. To leave is to face death. Something I am intimately familiar with.” 

Saizo quieted, taking in the perspective Niles’s experience offered. Niles continued, “You know nothing, Saizo the Fifth. You will not talk about Rin in such a way without knowing her kind spirit, and I will personally be here to put you in your place if you do. By _any_ means necessary.” 

The threat snapped Saizo back into action for a moment, but Kaze stepped in. The green haired ninja interrupted the tension, “Lady Rin is lucky to have a sibling who sends her such a protector. However, it is my observation that your threat is driven by a personal connection more than duty.” A faint smile was all that Kaze left him with as they disappeared into the night. 

Niles knew those words were true, and he was somewhat surprised the ninja was able to size up his affections so quickly. Before he could think it over any further he felt another presence in the area. 

Upon turning around to the sensation, he was met with Rin’s tear stained face. She sat in front of him quietly, attempting to still her shoulders from sobbing in secret. His heart sank as he realized Rin heard everything Saizo had said.

Which meant she also heard….

“Do you mean it?” Rin whispered.

“Which part princess? Because I would take any chance to wipe the floor with his smug…” Niles was cut off suddenly.

“You know what I’m talking about!” despite the weakness she was displaying, there was a deadly archer standing before him. They had pushed beyond their normal range of comfort in conversation, and Niles knew it was time to give a little more.

“I would do anything to protect you Rin,” the words were foreign when he finally released them. 

Suddenly he felt arms snake around his shoulders and her lips press to his. Niles pulled her closer to deepen the embrace, surrenduring to the vulnerable feelings of loving another. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back again. 2 more chapters is what I have planned. Enjoy

_”Milady, we’re getting closer to Shirasagi. Are you getting nervous about your return to royalty?” Kaze’s calming presence had been great comfort to Rin’s anxious aura._

_“Is it that obvious?” She smiled half-heartedly. Uncertainty kept a tight grip on her breathing once the outskirts of the Hoshidian capital came into their view. Visions of embarrassment and rejection swirled in her mind, unrelenting in their harsh assault._

_A hand on her shoulder anchored her back to the present. Kaze offered her a gentle nod, and Rin hung her head while exhaling a breath she didn’t realize she was holding in. They sat in silence for a moment before Rin felt the courage to ask a question she wasn’t sure she wanted an answer to._

_“Do you think the idea that twins hold a special connection is true? Do you think Corr will really recognize and remember me after all these years?”_

_Kaze immediately understood the sentiment, “My brother and I were separated as children for several years to begin our training as ninjas. While things took time to readjust when we returned to Shirasagi for our assignments, there was never a moment where our bond as siblings wasn’t recognizable. It will take time to get comfortable with each other, but I would imagine a connection that strong will always be present Lady Rin.”_

_“Hmmm…” she allowed herself a moment of respite from her fears as Kaze’s words sunk in. Perhaps this reunion could turn out promising despite her concerns._

* * *

“Are you ready?” Azura offered her hand to Rin standing at the gates to the castle courtyard. The thief appeared frozen in her spot, realizing she was at the point of no return. Every part of her screamed to run in the opposite direction. The lack of oxygen circulating through her body contributed to the dizzying array of emotions. She began to back away from the princess before her, only to fall into familiar warmth. 

“Lady Azura, perhaps it would be best if you went ahead with the ninjas and meet your husband first. Wouldn’t want that to be overshadowed by a sibling reunion years in the making,” Niles winked while a blush spread on Azura’s cheeks. Saizo and Kaze followed closely behind her on both sides as she made her entrance into the castle walls, cheers erupting from the crowd for the return of their beloved princess. Shura stood at the entrance with his hood over his face, watching the events unfold. 

“I c-can’t...Niles...I-I...can’t go,” Rin’s breathing was shallow. Shaking her head weakly, Rin felt bile rise in her throat with her stomach twisting into knots. She continued to push back against Niles, feeling his arms wrap around her stomach to support the weight she placed on him. She felt his lips brush against her ear, and she tightly gripped at his forearms. 

“For someone who has been to hell and back, you certainly can be a chicken shit at times,” Niles snickered as Rin weakly elbowed him, “Relax princess, I already told you I’ll protect you. Even if this all collapses around you, I’ll still be around.” He felt her melt into his embrace at those words of reassurance, sounds of sniffles slowly becoming more noticeable. 

Rin stood on her own two feet, sleeves meeting face to wipe away tear streaks. Shura looked to his two traveling companions, “Well Rin, one last walk of fame before we part?” She laughed while making her way to his side, Niles following closely behind. 

Saizo suddenly appeared before the three outlaws, impatience written all over his scowling visage, “If you’re ready then Lady Rin? Princess Azura is ready to introduce you to the royal family.” 

Rin sighed as she straightened her posture to exude nobility, “Very well Saizo. Lead the way.” Much like Saizo and Kaze had flanked Azura, Shura and Niles assumed their positions at Rin’s side. The crowd gasped as she appeared through the gates, and whispers spread like wildfire. She focused on the ground in front of her until they came closer to the main stairs. 

“RIN!” She lifted her head towards the loud call of her name. 

There he was. Just as she had remembered in her dreams, jet black hair and red piercing eyes like her own. A smile of excitement so wide, Rin couldn’t help but wonder if Azura had gotten even close to this joyful of a response. Fortunately the Hoshidian princess didn’t seem phased by his reaction, standing close to her future husband as he awaited his long lost sister. 

Something suddenly clicked in Rin’s heart, a connection much like Kaze had described during their discussions. Before she was fully aware of her actions, she took off at full speed towards the man she immediately recognized as family. Propriety be damned, she wasn’t wasting another minute. 

“CORR!” she flung into his arms, recognizing comfort and familiarity in the embrace that was returned. Rin imagined this feeling was the manifestation of being home at last. 

* * *

Niles stood near the window of Rin’s quarters at Shirasagi, keeping watch over the princess while her brother visited. When they had first brought her minimal belongings to the room, Rin stood in shock for a good while. Niles could remember the first time Lord Leo had assigned him his own room at Windmire, and the feelings of unworthiness after the things he did to remain in the land of the living. 

The twins hadn’t had much time to visit following their reunion. Corr was swept off by the Hoshidian siblings to prepare for the wedding, and Rin was left to explore the castle gardens for the day. In the evening Corr was given a reprieve while Azura went to dress fittings for both the celebration at Nohr and the wedding itself. He immediately made his way to the west wing of Shirasagi to catch up with his sibling.

“Corr I really don’t have anything to wear for the wedding. Or this party with our Nohrian siblings,” Rin sighed as she sipped on green tea customary to the region. 

“Have the servants pick out something for you. Same thing at Windmire when we arrive. Camilla will be more than thrilled to dress you when you return,” her brother laughed. 

Servants. That was another thing Rin was struggling to get used to. It amused Niles to watch her awkwardly accept their help with meals and dressing. Azura had passed along some kimonos to her fellow bluenette to wear during her time in the palace. Learning to tie obis was something that Rin never had time to figure out working in the thieves guild. To the archer’s enjoyment, his princess did cut a lovely figure no matter what she wore. 

_His princess._ Niles wasn’t sure he should be thinking that. Now that she was accepted as royalty, there would be offers by multiple nobles for her hand. Possibly even the Hoshidian princes, especially the way Prince Ryoma had eyed her upon their meeting. Niles struggled to remember his place as retainer while the crown prince attempted to charm Rin. 

“The nobles here are all friendly here at least. For two countries at war, they treat their neighboring royalty well,” Rin sighed. 

Corr nodded in agreement as a coy grin crossed his face, “Prince Ryoma seemed to take quite a liking to you. Perhaps the feeling is mutual then?” Niles scoffed under his breath, only Rin noticing the shift his mood. 

She smiled at the small display of jealousy, “I don’t know that he’s really my type. I suppose it’s flattering in a way though. Not to mention that I just arrived back into the life of a noble. Hopefully I’ll get some time to adjust before being thrown into marriage for political reasons.”

They discussed current politics, knowing his sister would need to catch up on several different topics. Rin felt like things were slipping back into place with no resistance, and hoped this would be true for the rest of her siblings. Hours passed with the two conversing when a knock at the door broke the flow. 

Niles walked to the door, happy to see the figure on the other side, “Why Shura. Did you get what you came here for then?” The outlaw grinned as the two exchanged knowing glances, nodding confidently at his friend.

“I was hoping to tell Ri...Lady Rin good-bye before I set off again,” Niles moved aside to grant Shura’s request. Rin smiled brightly as she moved to hug the man that had gotten her through some of the hardest years of her life. “Princess, perhaps it’s best to keep your distance at this point. I wouldn’t want to tarnish your reputation,” Rin continued to hold the embrace despite his protests. 

“Shura, shut up. I would say send Funke my regards, but that might not be safe at this point. Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Rin questioned. They both knew Funke was an unpredictable force, but hopefully the handsome reward Shura was returning would appease the leader. 

“It’ll be fine. As long as your lord can hold up his end of this deal, I can hand over the whole reward to Funke with no reservations,” Shura turned to Niles, who nodded his head in affirmation.

“Rest assured, it has been taken care of it. If you can make it to Nohr for the festivities somehow, I can hand over the necessary payment,” they both shook hands in agreement. 

Corr stood up at this point, “If I may, I wanted to say thank you for watching over my sister all these years. As well as returning her to our family. If there’s anything you need, please let Niles or Rin know.” They exchanged a handshake before Shura took his leave, promising to try and make the Nohrian celebration. Corr decided to turn in for the evening as well, encouraging his sister to get some rest for their travels in the morning. 

Rin shut the door behind the men, the different parts of her life disappearing into the night. She felt lost, small, and alone once the reality of her surroundings sunk in without visitors there to buffer it. 

* * *

Niles resumed his post by the window, watching Rin aimlessly flitter around the large room for the remainder of the night. She was already dressed comfortably for bed that evening, and Niles had shed much of the protective gear he wore while traveling. 

“Milady, if that’s all you need from me I’ll leave you for the night. I am aware you are not usually an early riser, so I’ll make sure that you’re awake before we begin our travels in the morning.” Niles left much to be implied with his parting statement. He felt a vice grip on his wrist before he could reach for the doorknob. She mumbled something under her breath, and a pink blush spread across her delicate features. 

“Speak up love. I can’t stay here all night…” Niles pressed a kiss to her forehead, and felt her shift closer to him. It dawned on him that perhaps that’s what she intended.

“Please stay with me,” Barely above a whisper, but more audible than the previous time. Rin knew she shouldn’t expect him to do something like this, especially since they were both emotionally skittish in the first place. Her whole life had been turned upside down in one day, and the only constant still by her side was getting ready to leave her as well. She closed her eyes awaiting rejection, holding on to small shreds of hope he would agree. 

“I suppose this will be the best way to wake you in the morning,” Niles winked, “However Prince Ryoma might not approve of some handsome rogue sharing a bed with you.” Though he seemed to maintain a playful tone, Rin immediately recognized the bitter undercurrent in his voice. 

“Perhaps this gives my handsome rogue an opportunity to stake claim to his princess before any others,” Rin giggled as she pulled him towards the large bed in the middle of the room. Niles gave no resistance, blowing out the candles in the room along the way. 

“Why milady, the scandal!” Niles nipped at Rin’s neck, her back hitting the bed with him hovering over her form. Hopefully he would still be able to wake her in the morning after keeping her up most of the night.


End file.
